


Tout

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV Second Person, Pining, Seasons 1-5 in a nutshell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl attend que Rick comprenne.Au moment où tu le vois, tu sais. Il l’est, il est tout. L’espace vide dans ton âme qui brûle quand il te regarde avec ses yeux désolés.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 2





	Tout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474353) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Au moment où tu le vois, tu sais. Il l’est, il est tout. L’espace vide dans ton âme qui brûle quand il te regarde avec ses yeux désolés. C’est lui. La courbure de ses lèvres, l’angle parfait de sa mâchoire. C’est tout ce qu’il y a jamais eu.

Tu te tiens au-dessus du corps mutilé d’un autre repas perdu quand il t’apporte la nouvelle de ton frère perdu. Quelqu’un d’autre et ils auraient été au sol, saignant et brisé, mais pas lui. Le doigt sur la gâchette est juste nécessaire, une menace vide, parce que tu ne le sais pas encore, il ne le ne sait pas encore, mais vous êtes tout.

Il y retourne, tu suis comme tu le feras toujours. Il n’y a pas de question, pas de doute dans ton esprit. Et il n’y en aura jamais, contre les dissidents et les morts, les vivants et les damnés. En Enfer, dans l’œil de la tempête avec lui comme ancre alors que tu verses du rouge foncé sur le sol à travers une fenêtre sans espoir. Dans le vide

C’était la ficelle, le seul fil te raccordant à l’histoire, au port, coupé sans protestation. Tu deviens un vaisseau sans capitaine, un minuscule canoë flottant sans but sur l’immense océan, suivant les flots parce que c’est toujours mieux que d’être seul. C’est mieux que d’être sans lui.

Le plan est parti en parti en fumée, mais ça allait. Tu as volé autre chose, une place pour toi, une place pour être utile pour la première fois de ta misérable existence. Puis, le nouveau plan est parti en fumée aussi. Tu n’est pas surpris, préparé à en profiter t’en que ça dure, mais même la promesse de sécurité apporte la mort. Ça non plus ça ne te surprend pas, la naïveté n’a jamais été ton amie.

Te battre. Toujours à te battre, pour ta vie, pour la sienne, à travers des hordes et une liste de malchances qui s’étend sur des kilomètres dans toutes les directions comme les lignes de voitures arrêtées. Mais il est là et tu es là. Pour l’instant, c’est suffisant.

Une mère se lamente, son enfant perdu, elle a glissé entre ses doigts, mais tu es le seul qui le vois. Il a besoin de cela, d’être absous. C’est pour ça que tu y vas, dans les bois à chasser un fantôme. Une apparition qui t’éloigne de lui plus que tu ne peux le supporter, mais il est là quand tu reviens. Tenant son fils, essayant désespérément de s’accrocher à une vie qui a depuis longtemps disparu.

Il ne te voit pas, mais tu le vois, tu vois le serpent dans l’herbe achetant son temps. Tu mors ta langue lorsque tu te rappelles qu’il ne t’appartient pas. Mais merde s’il ne l’est pas. A la fin, il n’est pas racheté, seulement emporté plus loin dans la mer, se noyant sans toi. Tu le vois. Pourquoi pas lui?

Tu te tiens proche quand sa famille s’effrite autour de lui seulement pour être remplacée par une non pas de naissance mais de circonstance. Et tu es dedans, profondément, tes genoux dans la boue et le sang de ce monde désolé. La douleur en toi grandie comme son ventre, un rappel de tous ses échecs en temps que mari.

Il s’éloigne, vous vous rapprochez.

Bougeant, toujours bougeant, avançant, reculant, mais la direction importe peu. Le diable est dans les détails et tu ne t’en es jamais inquiété. La beauté est dans les mouvements, comment vous dansez sans le vouloir, comme un, fluide, comme l’océan dont tu avais peur. Il n’est pas aussi grand maintenant qu’il est à tes côtés. Pas aussi grand depuis que tu as trouvé ton chez toi.

Ses pleurs te déchirent comme des balles dans ta peau et tes os et tes couches de froideurs que personne n’avait jamais pénétré avant, te fracassant comme une vitre en morceau, des éclats de tout ce que tu étais avant. Tu l’autorise parce qu’elle est à lui, elle est à toi, _elle_ est tout.

Tu la tiens alors qu’elle s’effondre, tu l’aime pendant qu’elle pleure la perte de l’amour sur une montagne de regret pendant qu’elle est dans tes bras. Il revient, revient à la vie, doucement, même si tu sais que le monde n’attend plus.

Mais toi si.

Il a besoin de temps, besoin d’espace.

Putain, tu attends !

Jusqu’à ce que tu ne puisses plus, jusqu’à ce que le sang revienne dans tes veines, dans les pas d’un homme ruiné, déformé par sa main et biaisé par l’idéologie d’un homme fou. Et tu fuis les doutes qui t’assailles de partout, les graines, plantées des années auparavant, germant en haine envers toi même alimentée par un passé que tu pensais mort et disparu, que tu auras aimé voir tronqué au lieu du membre de ton frère.

Il te laisse partir et tu penses, lorsque tu tournes le dos, que ça y est. Tu est le membre qui a été coupé. Ou plutôt, c’est ton cœur qui a été retiré de ton corps, arraché avec un clou rouillé, parce que c’est la seule chose qui semble correspondre à tes symptômes.

C’était stupide vraiment – tu le sais, tu le _savais_ – de penser que tu pouvais le quitter, de penser que son âme ne t’appellerais pas comme une sirène dans cette océan que tu a essayé d’oublier. Mais il est réel à nouveau, là dehors, et Merle n’est pas un aussi bon copilote que ce que tu t’étais forcé à croire.

Tu tourne le dos à nouveau, tourne le dos à ta famille, et pour la première fois dans ta vie, tu sais que c’est bien. Il n’est peut-être pas ton sang mais il est ta famille. Ils le sont tous. Mais il est bien plus, bien mieux. Tu le vois et tu sais. Tu le vois et il est _beaucoup trop proche_ du bord.

La flèche fend l’air d’instinct, même ton doigt ne se rend pas compte de son action. Tout ce que tu veux dire est communiqué en un regard, un petit hochement de tête, tout, parce que tu le sens comme une partie de toi. Parce qu’il l’a toujours été.

Ta famille part en guerre, ton sang par à la mort.

Tu pleures et tu chasses. Il abandonne tout pour une chance d’avoir la paix. _Un jour_ , tu te dis, un jour il te verra. Tu ne crois pas le mensonge, mais tu crois en lui. Un homme sur le précipice entre la vertu et la chute. Et tu es prêt à le suivre peu importe le chemin qu’il choisit.

Mais bien sûr, _bien sûr_ , la paix ne dure jamais. Les clôtures sont détruites, ta famille déchirée, arrachée de tes mains à cause de ta propre insuffisance. Tu n’a pas pu le garder sauf, tu ne pouvais pas t’éloigner, la chasse pas aussi intéressante que la couleur de ses yeux, de cette étincelle pour laquelle tu pries les dieux auxquels tu ne crois pas pour qu’elle s’enflamme.

Seuls les souvenirs restent, des cendres quand le passé brûle. La dernière chose innocente à laquelle tu t’accroches t’est arrachée aussitôt, et tu es dehors seul sans même un morceau de bois pour t’aider alors que tu vogues comme une bouée prête à descendre dans les profondeur d’un mal qui semble si familier que ça te rend malade.

Cette fois, tu l’entends en premier, ça te serre si fort que tu oublies comment respirer. Dans le noir, il devient visible, un mélange enivrant de cyan et de boucles. Il est sur ses genoux, un pistolet pointé sur sa tête, et ça fait mal comme si c’était ta propre âme qui était arrachée par ses dents.

 _Frère._

Ça se glisse sous ta peau, chaque syllabe pique plus que tes côtes, bleues et violettes sous les bottes à l’embout d’acier, le crépuscule en forme de chaussure. Tu le vois et tu sais toujours, il te voit mais il ne sait toujours pas.

Quant vous retrouvez les autres, les retrouvailles sont amères car vous êtes sur la route à nouveau. En marche vers de faux espoir venant de la bouche d’un charlatan. Mais tu trouves la pièce manquante de la famille encore incomplète, et une fois encore, c’est pris, elle est partie le temps du flash d’un canon.

Tu pleures près de cette grange, l’odeur de brûlé de retourne l’estomac. L’odeur de la pluie prend le dessus rapidement, et cette grange devient un sanctuaire pour ton esprit autant que pour ton corps. Le feu est faible quand bruit attire ton attention. Et ça y est. C’est tout ce qu’il y a. Un mur de corps contorsionnés à l’intérieur alors qu’une fois de plus vous repoussez l’assaut de la mortalité.

Et tu sais que c’est tout ce qu’il y a jamais eu quand il tournes sa tête pour te voir.

Tu regardes dans ses yeux – trempés jusqu’à l’os avec la peur et les pensées de comment vous alliez tous finir – et tu le vois, la révélation, le douleur qu’il sent sachant qu’il était trop tard. A ce moment, il comprend, tu le vois frapper avec la force du cyclone qui rage dehors.

Et il sait.

Il sait que _tu_ est tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
